New Girl- a Jack and Kim story
by Rachelandes
Summary: It was her first day at Seaford high. Kim was used to this nervous feeling. She hadn't stayed at one school for all year since fourth grade. To say the least her family moved a lot. One of the first people she meets is Jack Brewer. They become friends. Kim starts up karate again and joins his dojo. Will they become more to their relationship? Read to find out. I don't own kickin it
1. Chapter 1- New

**New Girl**

* * *

chapter 1 _New_

* * *

It was her first day at Seaford high. Kim was used to this unnerving feeling as she hadn't stayed at one school for all year since fourth grade. So to say the least her family move around a lot. It was just the three of them, Kim, her mom and her dad. Kim's mom was a popular writer and her dad was a director. Occasionally Kim's mom would write something and her dad would turn it into a movie.

They were a wealthy family but Kim didn't like to talk about it. In fact she usually pretended they weren't. It embarrasses her and she doesn't like being known as Emily Crawford's daughter. It wasn't really that bad as before her friends could pester her about meeting her parents she moved. She wasn't sure what would happen this time though because, even if her dad does have to go somewhere for a movie, he promised she could just stay and the new house would stay their house.

As for what she would wear that day Kim was torn between to outfits. One of which was an attractive and expensive. It consisted of a one sleeved blue top with white/cream skinny jeans along blue flats. The other was a more comfortable and less original. It was made up of a blue patterned peplume top with dark skinny jeans and dark brown flats.

After what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few minutes, Kim finally decided to go with the classy blue and cream wardrobe. She want to make a big impression. After which she curled her hair and applied some makeup, nothing fancy just foundation and some pink lip gloss. When she was done Kim went down to the kitchen and made some breakfast. As soon as she was finished with breakfast, Kim left.

As the school was only a few blocks away Kim walked. After she set off, Kim soon crossed paths with a boy. "Hi," she introduced herself, "my name is Kim. I just moved here. And seeing what you're wearing, I think I may have over dressed a little." Kim finished with a smile.

"Jack, and yes, you did." Jack had brown shaggy hair, chocolate eyes and two moles. Had he not been well muscled he would have looked a little like a skater. Scrawny but kind of cute. But as he was he just looked cute. Not adorable puppy cute, hot boy cute. Kim could see that he came pretty close to adorable puppy cute. "So your new to Seaford, huh? That's cool, I guess."

"Thanks, I think. So, Jack, is their anything to do around Seaford I should check out?" I asked him. I was really wondering what I could do around here.

Jack thought for a moment, "I guess I depends you. I mean there's the mall and everything, but I'm not really into that kind of stuff. Personally, I like martial arts, but i dout your into that sort of thing." Jack paused for a moment then shrugged, "Their's a cheer squad." By then then Jack and Kim had made it to the school and were walking in.

"Your right." Kim simply stated, then added "and I use to be pretty good at karate." then she set off to find her locker. As it turned out it was only six down from his. When I finally found my first period their was only two minutes till class started. Kim spent that time getting herself situated.

One of the first things Kim noticed was Jack. He had this class with her and Kim decided she would ask him to point her in the right direction after class. Next was the glances. Kim could feel the stares of her new classmates upon her. Who could blame them for being curious, they had never seen her before after all. But still, all the attention was making her nervous. She was dressed so much better then the rest of the school that Kim, and not for the first time, wished she had wore the other outfit.

When class ended, Kim could still feel the glances. She walked up to Jack and asked if he knew where her next class was. When he asked what it was, Kim responded by saying that she had math next. So did he. As Jack walked with her to her next class he asked her about herself and she told him, not mentioning, of coarse, the rich or parents parts.

And that was how her day started. Jack walking her to class, as they had most of their classes together, or pointing her in the right direction. Then came lunch.


	2. Chapter 2- Lunch

chapter 2 Lunch

* * *

Kim took a tray. Put a grilled cheese, a bowl of fruit and some tomatoe soup on it. She breathed in. And out. Looked around for an empy seat. She saw a table of cheerleaders, one of jocks, geeks and a nerd table too. They were all full. The she saw Jack. He was siting at a table with three other guys. Their was a spare seat net to Jack.

Kim walked up, a smile on her face, and asked, "May I sit with you?" Jack smiled in respose to my presense, before looking to the others to answer my question. Their was a tall boy with dark towering hair sitting next to Jack. He just gaped up at me. As did the scrany nerdy looking one and the dark skinned chubby guy.

It seemed that Jack saw no disagreement in their faces and said, "Please do" I graciously acepted and sat down on the other side of Jack. "Umm, Jack, why are they staring at me, like that?" I asked Jack, because the others were still looking at me with astonishment on their faces.

Jack chucked lightly, "Their not used to talking to such beautiful girls, let alone eating with them."

Kim blushed, then scoffed "And you are?" He chucked again, she was really starting to like his laugh. His eyes. His... _Snap out of it_ she thought suddenly. _It's your first day, just concentrate on making friends. Not boyfriends._

"No," he admitted "I'm not." Then asked "So, miss beatiful girl, how are you liking Seaford so far?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen much of it yet. I would really appreciate it if I had some one to show me around, though." And the unasked question hung their intill the tall boy suddenly said, "We'd love to."

"Thank you..." I didn't know his name.

"Jerry, the name's Jerry."

"Well then thank you Jerry." I said with a smile, "but I didn't seem to catch the rest of your names either."

when I asked for them, the others seemed to understand I wanted to know their names "Milton" the nerdy one, "Eddie" the chubby kid.

"Nice to meet you Milton and Eddie." I turned back to Jack, "And you know how you didn't think I was into martial arts, you were wrong" I said to his amazed expression, "I used to be a black belt."

"Used to?" Jack questioned.

"Whoa, Maamacita, pretty and dangerous." Jerry commented. Kim ignored him and focused on Jack.

She gave him a small smile, "I dropped out about a year and a half ago. It was just to confusing with my family moving all the time."

"How often did you move?" It was Eddie, this time.

"Every four to six monthes." Kim laughed at their shocked faces. "I know. But I'm stay for at least three years this time." They still stared at her in disbelief, so she just shook her head and laughed again.

"Why so often? Every four to six months?" "What'd you do about your friends at every school?" "What about boyfriends?" "How'd you do it?" "Two or three schools a year, thats crazy." They bombarded me with questions.

"Yup, every four to six months. We move a lot for my dads work. I didn't make many close friends and I didn't date much. I got used to it I guess." Kim shrugged, "I haven't made it through a whole school year without moving in five years. And yes it is crazy." She agreed.


	3. Chapter 3 Seaford

Chapter 3 Seaford

* * *

The rest of school was uneventful. When it got out Kim left with Jack and the guys. They showed her around Seaford and told her about themselves. Jack, for instance, was a fourth degree black belt and had one little sister, Mia. He had a pretty average family, unlike Kim's. Jerry came from a large Latino family and had three siters, Marry, Kathleen and Josie, along with two brothers, Max and Andrew. Milton was an only child and Edd'he's parents were divorced.

By the time they arrived Kim knew all about them, and they knew nothing about her. Kim, not wanting anyone to judge her diferently, inended to keep it that way. When they asked her about herself, she shrugged it offand said "Nothing exiting really, twins little sisters. Two parents." Kim shrugged and asked about this dojo she'd heard so much about.

"Oh," Said Jack, slightly taken aback, "We all do karate their, I suppose you could join if you were still into that sort of thing. Practice is every day after school. We told Rudy, our sensi, we weren't coming today, that we would be showing you around Seaford."

"That'd be perfect," Kim smiled. They continued a causal banter, while Kim, though mindful of her expression couldn't keep a slight frown off her face, worried that she and her new friends might become close. How would she keep her secret from them? Wouldn't they notice that they never met her parents, never been to her home? How could she keep up this ruse?

It seemed that Jack noticed and was calling her name, "Kim, Kimmy! Kim, you okay?" He questioned.

"What?... Oh, yeah. Just a little distracted, I guess." Kim said with a small smile. It was mostly true. While she wasn't completely okay, she was distracted. And they couldn't blame her really, she'd just transfers to a new school and moved to a new place. She had to learn her way around another town and had to get to know new people. "Oh, and And don't call me Kimmy." Kim added when she realized what Jack had called her.

Soon they were there. The dojo was in the mall here, Kim noted. It was called Bobbie Wasibi. Jack intruded her to their sensi, Rudy. "Hey, Rudy, this is Kim. She was a second degree black belt about a year and a half ago, and is interested in taking up karate again. We thought she could train here, with us."

"Oh, sure. Always looking for a new student. Your a little rusty, Kim?"

She nodded, "It got to confusing looking for, and occasionaly finding a new dojo every few monthes. But, my mom says I'm staying for a few years, so I thought I'd give it a try, again. Don't get me wrong, I'm in good shape, just a little risks when it comes to marital arts." She told the sensi.

Rudy nodded. "Well, lets see what you got, Kim. I've got a spare gi in my office, assuming you don't want to practice in that." He gestured to her outfit, then fetched the spare gi. Tossed it to her, and said, "The girls changing room is just through there" pointing at a doorway. The doorway had an oppisite, which she assumed was the boys dressing room.

Kim wasn't sure what she expected, but this wasn't it. It was bueatiful. Extravagantly detailed. It was amazing. White tiles lined the walls. The crown molding was breathtakingly intracet and looked to be made of marble. Every so often Kim would notice a soft green in the detailing and would be taken with it's elegance. The whole time Kim was changing. She didn't waste a moment.

When she returned, Kim had planned to ask about the girls changing room, but she soon suspected that the guys didn't know about it, and didn't want to the one to expose them to the differences between them. She would ask Rudy later.

"Alright Kim lets see what you got."


	4. Chapter 4 Crawford

_"All right Kim, let's see what you got"_...

Kim and Jack stepped onto the mats (Jack changed while Kim was). "Don't hold back, now Kim, i can take it." As requested Kim didn't hold back, but before Rudy had the chance to say _hajime_(Japanese word meaning begin), Kim had said, "So can I". At Rudy's call they began. The first thing Kim did was aside kick. Followed by a round house kick which she soon turned into soon aril. Jacks eyes narrowed and he attacked. Kim defend and attacked again. This went on for a while, until Kim finally managed to get an opening and flipped Jack hard. He stayed down.

Kim looked up to see the boys gaping at her. "What?"she asked innocently,as if she didn't know. Just then Jack did something tricky, he tried to trip Kim as he was getting up. Kim back flipped over Jack. "We done, now?" she questioned. looking back over at the guys, they were still gaping at her. Kim roles her eyes and went to get her water. "I told you guys I was a black belt." was all she said.

Jack, who had by now gotten up and was walking over to her, said, "Your pretty good, Kim"

"I told you I could take it." Was all she said on the subject. She turned to Rudy "So, what did you think?"

"I think, that if you want a place in this dojo you've got it." When Kim nodded Rudy added, "All you've got to do is fill out some paper work, and you will officially be part of this dojo."

When Rudy said that she got nervous. That would be the hard part. "Um, Rudy, can i talk to you for a sec?"Kim asked gesturing towards his office. The guys each gave he a quizzical look, she averted her eyes. "I guess." Rudy answered, and with that they entered his office, leaving the boys to exchange confuse glances. "What did you want to talk about?"Ruddy asked.

"This paperwork," Kim said, "this would be the emergency contact stuff right?" Rudy nodded, "Um, how do I put this, my parents wouldnt come vist me in the hospital if I did get hurt. They wouldn't be good candidates for this type of thing, could I put you down for that part?"

"Kim that's something I would need to talk to your parents about." He told Kim, "And they would go see you, it may not seem so, but they do care. Really. Why do you want me to be your emergency contact any way?"

"Crawford. My last name is Crawford, Rudy. I'm Kimberly Anne Crawford. _That_ Kim Crawford. They wouldn't come. They're to busy for their daughter. Really."

The sensi was shocked. Big time. "Y-your Kim-Kimberly Crawford" he stuttered, I nodded. "I-I guess I could. Your parents would have to agree to it though. Kimberly Anne Crawford. Wow."

Relieved, Kim said,"Thank you so much Rudy. I know they'll agree. But, um, Rudy? Can we not tell the boys who I am. It, um, usually freaks people out. They judge me by _who_ I am, not who _I_ am." He just nodded. "Thank you" Kim said sincerely.

Together, they walked out of Rudy's office to find four, still very confused, teenage guys.


	5. Chapter 5 Fitting In

Chapter 5 ...

* * *

..._Together they walked out to find four, very confused teenage boys..._

"Thank you so much Rudy, it'll make thing so much simpler." Kim said as they left Rudy's office. The conversation seemed to snap the guys out of the confused state each was in. "What will make everything so much easier?" questioned Jack, "And why are we left out in the dark'

Kim smiled at his enthusiasm. "It's no big deal, Jack don't worry about it. Rudy's just making my life less complicated. Nothing you need to worry about. Nothing worth obsessing over." Kim said guessing that it might keep him all up all night thinking. "I should be getting home. I'll come by the dojo early tomorrow, Rudy, to get everything set up and get myself acquainted with your setup. See you guys at school." Kim says walking out the door. Walking to her new house.

After Kim left the dojo Rudy went back to his office to make some calls, leaving Jack, Jerry, Eddie and Milton to warm up. While doing so they sort though all their questions to attempt to find some answers.

As Kim walked though the doors to her new home, for the third time, she was startled by the machetrity of the furnishings. In the center, though slightly off to the left, she saw a grand stair case with a mahogany rail. Still further to the left was her mother'a new office. To the right was a large "family" room that would more likely be used to entertain famous guests then for any type of family purpose. Kim took off her flats and walked up the stairs. "The third door on the left" she mumbled to herself walking through the hall. When she reached it Kim held her breath as she turned the nob.

It was supposed to get repainted while she was at school. For the job, Kim had chosen a tropical shade of turquoise, with silvery white trim and details. Kim turned the nob. It was breathtakingly wondrous. Beautifuly done with white or silver for all of the furnisher and an enchanting metal spiraling bed frame. "Wow," she breathed. After a little personalization it would be perfect.

Kim walked strait from the door to the walk in closet. Now this wasn't your every day teenage girl's closet. For one thing, it was huge! I'm talk in' the size of the average teens entire bed room, at least! It was, as you might have guessed, a very big walk in closet. Stepping though it Kim walked past the more expensive section and over to the more casual part. Still, this stuff didn't seemed to be what every one else was wearing, but it was closer. Tomorrow she would have to find some girls to go shopping with. Kim was determinded to fit in, not stand out. So if that ment she would need to by a entire new wardrobe, so be it.

The next moring when Kim woke up she went strait to the back of her closet and picked out the least expencive outfit. This atire happened to consist of dark gray flats, light jeans, a light gray top with white lace and a gray pandora bracelet. Not exactly inexpensive or what the other girls at school would be wearing, but it was close. Kim straightened her hair that day and wore a stylish gray swirl bobby pin to hold it back. Shelf coarse had sweats in her bag for karate practice. After grabbing a slice of toast for breakfast she headed off to her new school, yet again.

As soon as she saw Jack she asked, "Better?" referring to her more casual outfit.

"Much," he replied, "you might even pass for a normal teenager, instead of a rich girl." Jack teased. He obviously had no idea who she really was, and for some reason that bothered Kim. Kim had to try hard to not break down here, but simply swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. Jack seemed confused by her reaction and softly asked, "You okay?" Again Kim just nodded.

They walked in silence for a moment until Kim asked, "So, do you or any of the other guys have girlfriends? I could use some girls to help me fit in around here."

"I don't, but Milton and Eddie do. I'll introduce you at lunch." They continued this casual batter all the was to Seaford High.


	6. Chapter 6 belts and beloves

Kims first few periods when by pretty fast and before she knew it, lunch time was upon her. After she got her meal, she walked over to the boys table and sat down, in what was becoming her usual spot, by Jack. The guys had already arrived and their, well Milton's and Eddie's, girlfriend were sitting with them. "Hi" said Kim shyly. Jack laughed at her self-conscious action. Kim shot him a glare. Not a death glare, mind you, just a look that said _Not Helping! _Then she returned her attention to the girls, "My name's Kim. I just transfered here."

"Grace, where did you trasfer from?" Asked a girl, mabey an inch taller then Kim with light brown, thick looking hair. As she was sitting next to Eddie and not Milton Kim assumed that she was dating him(Eddie).

"I honestly can't rember." Kim told her and they all gave a light chuckle or giggle. "I'm Julie," said a nerdy looking girl with auburn hair and glasses.

"Nice to meet you." Kim told her, Julie resopened by formaly saying how the feeling was mutual. To avoid an akward silence Kim asked them what they enjoyed doing , "I do marital arts, but most girls don't." As it turned out, Julie was a huge nerd (big shocker) but because her uncal was a sensi she had had some traing. Julie was a green belt, pretty impressive for a nerd. "That's cool, I'm a black belt place holder." The guys gaped at her and Kim blushed, she must have forgotten to mention it.

"Wait, what are you, a sencond degree or something?" Jack question. It seamed that he was amazed to learn her ranking. But he under estimated Kim immensely and she just shook her head. "A third?" He asked even more astonished.

"You'll find out at practice," was Kim said before she returned her attention to the girls, leaving Eddie, Milton, Jerry and Jack to once again be astounded by her skill. Kim learned that Grace dabbled in karate as well and was a orange belt. When she inquired about cheerleading, Kim was delighted to discover that try-outs were next week. Julie offered to help Kim figure out where they were in her classes and both she and Grace promised to meet Kim when (karate) practice was through, to go shopping.

All of Kim's classes passed without incident, before she knew it Kim was gathering her stuff and walking to practice with the gang. When they arrived Jack finally asked, "So what degree are you? it's time for practice."

Kim laughed, "Oh my gosh, I completely for got. Has this been pestering you all day? I'm a fourth degree black belt okay."(Wholy Cristmas Nuts") (For all of you that don't know, the advradge fourth degree has had at least fifteen years of training. Kim is only sixteen years old and dI'd not begin train at age one.) Kim blushed at their astounded looks and felt the need to explain herself. "For the time wasn't officially part of a dojo I may have had privite training. My sensi traveled with us and had his own room at our house." They were staring her with astonishment on their faces and Kim snapped, "It's no big deal, okay? And stop looking at me like that."

Just then Rudy walked in, "What's going on in here?" he inquired, having notice the commotion. Because the guys were still to shocked to speak in full sentences, so Kim had to explain, again.

"Their just having a hard time accepting my rank. Just a sec. I'll call my other sensi." Kim turned around and took a few steps away from everyone else. _"hey, can you come up to the mall... My new dojo is having trouble accepting my advancement... Kay, thanks see you in a few..." _Kim walked back to the mats, where everyone else was. "Anyways, I'm a fourth degree black belt and they're just astounded."

"Your a what? I'm only a sixth degree and I've been a sensi for five years. That's just crazy..." Soon Rudy was just mumbling and Kim went to chang into her gi. She wore the Bobbie Wasabie jacket but the pants and belt that she and her personal sensi used. The black belt with four yellow stripes was easy to notice when wearing an all white gi. Kim left the beautiful changing room and warmed up. First stretching, then practing on the dummy.

That's my other sensi walked in. "Ty!?"


	7. Chapter 7 Sensi's and Shopping

_"Ty!?"..._

"Oh, hello Rudy. Kim, their was something you wanted me to explain?" Kim's personal sensi Ty asked. He was about the same age as Rudy, with dark hair and despite seeming tough, could be a big baby. Sometimes he could be a bit irritating, but Kim didn't mind, it just gave her more energy to put into practice.

Kim looked up, "Yeah, this is my new sensi Rudy. I've joined his dojo and will be practicing with his students from now on. I will probably still train with you, but I'm not sure yet. You know it takes me a week or so to figure everything out in a new town. In any case, can you talk to him about my ranking, Ill be leaving shortly to go shopping with some of my other friends. Don't worry if we no longer need you to work for us, we'll help you with work her in Seaford." With that Ty nodded and Kim got back to practice.

Ty turned to Rudy, "Yes, Rudy, she is what she says she is. We had desided that Kim might go visit the grandmaster, if she chose to go into martial arts for real. He's seen tapes and agrees that he would accepted her. Right now, if Kim wanted to." He explained. "She's _that_ good."

Just then Kim's phone beeped, _be there in 5_ the message read. It was from Grace. When Kim spared a glance for the text, she immediately grabbed her bag and walked into the startling changing room. Kim took a quick shower and put on some clean clothes. She took a clump of hair from each side hooked them together in the back with Bobbie pins. Kim also applied some lip gloss before she left the spacious room. Kim did all of this prier to the arrival of the girls, she would soon be going shopping with, of coarse. Never keep you company waiting, Kim reasoned.

"See you all tomorrow," Kim told her new friends and sensi as she exited her new dojo. "I'll call," she told Ty. Then she walked out to see Julie and Grace entering the courtyard. "Hey," Kim said, reaching the pair of friends.

"Hey," they said in return. "So," Kim asked, "Where are we going? Which stores?"

"Well that depends on what we're looking to buy." Julie said, "Dress shopping, shoe shopping, what? It's not like theirs a 'everything a girl could ever want' shop. Well, not one with good taste," Julie joked.

"Anything that will keep me from looking like a red dress at a black and white ball. I don't want to stick out forever." Kim explained, "It's bad enough to be new, but to be so different is a pain. Lets just get me some new blouses."

"Well said," exclaimed Grace, "Shopping can work wonders for your hallway reputation. Not that it will do much for you Kim, if anything you need to tone _down _your wardrobe, if your not careful people will get the wrong impression. I mean, you could easily pass for a model or actress." Kim smiled, they didn't suspect a thing, that was good, wasn't it?

Soon they were elbow deep in close and laughing their butts off. By the time they were done, Kim had bought seven blouses, two other shirts, four skirts, three pairs of pants, six dresses and a lot of shoes. Most of the shoes were flats, though their were some tennis shoes and such. Most of the dresses were mid thigh and each looked quite flattering on Kim. The pants were just yoga pants, comfortable and they showed off Kim's legs. The tops varied in style, as did the skirts.

Grace, Julie and Kim lugged the bags all the way to Grace's, they had arranged for themselves sleep at her place that night. After they arrived at Grace's house, Kim and Julie left to get their stuff. With help, Kim decided to leave the tank top( see Wasibi worriors) and some yoga pants. Cute and casual. Kim loaded up the rest of her bags and set off.

When Kim arrive at her mantion she quickly unloaded and grabbed a sleeping bag. Within five minuet she was out the door and running back to Grace's.


End file.
